The Morning After
by lyphiraaaaawr
Summary: After their first night together, Killian is determined to make breakfast for Emma, but ends up making a huge mess. Woken up by the commotion, Emma goes to find out what was happening, and they end up making breakfast together. Fluffy times. One-shot based on a prompt from hookedoncs on Tumblr.


_Prompt by __**hookedoncs**__ : Killian is determined to make Emma breakfast in bed after their first night together but he ends up making a huge mess and in the commotion, Emma hears or wakes up. She goes to see what's going on and they make breakfast together._

_Disclaimer : unfortunately, the show and the characters are not mine, though I wouldn't say no to owning the pirate. The prompt is a lovely idea from **hookedoncs**, on Tumblr !_

* * *

They had come back from Neverland a few months ago. The mission to save Henry had been as difficult as they had expected it. But with two determined mothers, three fierce grandparents (counting the blasted Crocodile, who fought valiantly for his grandchild's safety, though he'd rather stick two forks In his eyes than admit it out loud) and a pirate captain teaming up – quite the uncanny team, wasn't it ? – they had eventually succeeded. The reunion had been tearful and happy, and the lad had been brought home.

Neverland had been quite the journey. Not only had the lad been found, but many other things as well. Killian had found there the strength to move on from his revenge and Milah's memory ; he had opened his eyes and found something to fight for. Emma.

The attraction had existed from the first moment they met, when Team Princesses had pulled him out from under the decaying corpses. He had felt it when she tied him to the tree, as they climbed up the beanstalk together, in Storybrooke in that hospital room and every other time they interacted. He had said she was a challenge, but she had ended up to be so much more – catching him by surprise. In Neverland, the feelings he had felt for her only got stronger. The more he was around her, the clearer he could read her, and the more entranced he became. Bargaining with the mermaids for information, fighting the Lost Ones and the final showdown against Peter Pan had been adventures that had definitely sealed their bond. They spent most of their time together, Henry joining them after he was saved. Killian had accepted what he felt for Emma, and seemed to recognize reciprocity in the blonde-haired mother, though she stayed as guarded as ever. This was happiness, after three hundred long years of loneliness.

Things took a sour turn when they came back from Neverland, where a surprise was awaiting three members of the Neverland team. Baelfire had returned from the Enchanted Forest, safe and sound. Gasps of surprise from Henry, Emma and Rumpelstiltskin had been heard, and as they all gathered around him to embrace him, he had told the tale of his fall through the portal, how he was saved by Mulan, Aurora and her prince. From that moment, Killian had spent his time torn between two feelings : the relief of seeing Milah's son alive, and the burning twist in his insides at the sight of Emma near the man. His relationship with Emma became, in turn, complicated and turbulent. The frustration was rising in him, and for some reason in her. They would fight and act coldly. They would have moments where the storm would die down, where they would settle down and share meaningful moments, however fleeting they were. Killian had been struggling about whether he should try to take their relationship to a new level. One day, as he was about to knock on Emma's apartment door, he overheard Bae's voice, mingled with Emma's and Henry's laughs. He ended up convincing himself to back off, that it was for the best, that he was not fit for any family anyway and that he should do something right for once and let Baelfire finally have one.

Killian avoided Emma, and spent his nights trying to erase her memory with random women and his faithful rum. He was on his ship one night, drinking silently, when Emma came storming his way, shouting at him that she hated him for occupying her thoughts and for the feelings he brought in her. He gave back as good, letting out his frustration about how he wished he wasn't in love with such a complicated wench and that he should just sail away instead of staying in this bloody world pining over her. He doesn't clearly remember, but it must have been at that moment that their mouths hungrily sought one another and they started to leave a trail of clothes on the way to his cabin.

While the saying usually talked about the calm before the storm, at this instant one could only think of the contrary. Morning had just arrived, and the sun rays softly lit the room, and the woman next to him. Emma was still asleep on her stomach, after a wondrous and exhausting night of trysts. The face of Charming came to his mind, and Killian snorted. The overprotective daddy would have his head if he learned about this. And he would. Not in details, but the pirate intended on making this relationship known and long-lasting, if Emma allowed it. Killian softly kissed Emma's bare shoulder, and got up to put on his pants.

He headed to the ship's little kitchen, determined to make breakfast for his woman. This was not going to be easy, since he had never used the kitchen himself – back then, he actually had a crew, mind you – but t'was not that hard, right ? He had recently stored food from this world in here, so there was coffee, bread, pastries he didn't remember the name of, fruits and the pancakes dough Granny had very graciously given him, which only needed to be cooked. Yes, it sounded easy enough at first. The first problem arose when the pirate tried to light the fire in the furnace. It was a tricky thing when you're one-handed – and that good hand almost got burned off twice as he was attempting to hold the match box impaled on his hook while rapidly rubbing a match against it. The second problem was to manage cooking a pancake. He poured the dough in the stove he had placed above the fire, and let the pancake heat up. When he tried to turn it over, though, he found the thing burned to the stove. Sighing, the pirate tried to take the pancake off, the cooking utensil in his good hand and his hook awkwardly holding the stove. He only ended up making the stove tumble down to the ground in a loud bang, little ashy bits of the charcoal pancake finally falling off.

"Bloody buggering thing !", he loudly cursed, making even more of a ruckus by throwing the utensil on the kitchen surface. Killian ran a hand through his hair.

Cooking really discriminated against one-handed people.

"What the hell are you doing ?", Emma's voice asked behind him, evidently confused.

Killian turned around to look at her, a sheepish look on his face.

"Morning, love.", he greeted her, "Um, I was trying to cook breakfast…for you.", he sighed.

Emma snickered. "That tumult I heard was you cooking ? Damn, I thought someone was trying to kill you.", she teased, coming up to him. The pirate glared at her, but she only chuckled more and rubbed his stiff shoulders. "Since we established that I can't cook to save my life, can you help me salvage our breakfast ?", he retorted, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the attention, though.", she smiled up warmly at him. "It's nice to have someone taking care of me". Gods, that smile was worth every trouble, he thought as he grinned back and kissed her lips. They set to work, Emma starting the fire for both the water and the pancakes, oiling the stove, and Killian taking care of the coffee and pastries. Looking at her standing in the little kitchen, dressed only with one of his black shirts, the pirate smiled.

They really did make a hell of a team.

* * *

**A/N** : Hello mates ! I saw this prompt on Tumblr by **hookedoncs**, and thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully you will all enjoy it :) Please review and tell me what you thought !


End file.
